Story About My Love
by shin young rin
Summary: another story about KrisHo. Don't Like. Don't Read. Review if you mind.


Cast : All EXO member

Rate : T

**Disclaimers : This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

**WARNING : THIS JUST A FIC, IT DOESN'T MEAN WANT TO BE REAL**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

**Seoul International Hospital, 10.00 AM**

Seorang namja tinggi dengan kemeja biru laut dan celana hitam panjang, berjalan pelan di koridor rumah sakit yang terlihat cukup sepi. Ia berjalan dengan sangat tenang, kedua pandangannya lurus ke depan. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya merasa kagum ketika melihatnya, bahkan tidak sedikit yang berpikir bahwa mereka tengah berpapasan dengan seorang artis. Sang namja yang mengetahui reaksi dari orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, ia sudah terbiasa menerima reaksi seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dan wajah tampan serta senyuman dingin namun menawan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan, sebuah ruang rawat milik seseorang yang akan ia temui nanti.

"Jadi di sini ternyata kau, aku harap kau menerima kedatanganku nanti" gumam sang namja sembari melihat dari kaca pintu

Tok tok tok

Sraak

"Annyeong haseyo..." sapa sang namja pada sang pemilik kamar

"Oh annyeong haseyo, apakah kau uisa baru yang akan menanganiku?" tanya namja berwajah angelic sang pemilik kamar

"Aniyo, aku bukan uisa baru yang akan menanganimu. Kris imnida, aku seorang volunteer di rumah sakit ini" jelas Kris sembari memperkenalkan diri

"Ah...Suho imnida, ada keperluan apa sehingga kau menemuiku Kris-ssi?" tanya Suho

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, kebetulan aku sering melihatmu di taman rumah sakit ketika aku sedang berkerja. Ah ne...tidak perlu memanggilku dengan formal, cukup panggil aku Kris" Kris tersenyum

"Arraseo, Kris" Suho tersenyum lembut

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, berbeda saat ketika aku melihatmu di taman" Kris duduk tepat di samping kasur Suho

"A..itu karena aku bersyukur ada orang lain selain keluarga dan teman terdekatku yang mau berbicara padaku, bahkan dalam keadaanku yang sudah dinyatakan tidak akan memiliki rentang hidup panjang" Suho menunduk

"..." Kris menatap Suho diam

"Semenjak aku divonis menderita penyakit jantung yang parah, banyak orang-orang yang kuanggap sebagai temanku mulai menjauh. Mereka bilang tidak ingin membuatku menjadi lebih menderita, karena aku tidak akan bisa melakukan banyak hal"

"..."

"Aku mengerti itu semua dan menerimanya, walaupun terkadang ingin sekali rasanya melakukan banyak hal seperti orang normal lainnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena penyakitku. Bahkan orangtua dan teman dekatku melarangku untuk melakukan hal yang dapat membuat tubuhku semakin lemah"

"..."

"Ah mianhae, aku malah jadi menceritakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kuceritakan" Suho membungkuk pelan

"Gwenchana, lagipula aku sudah pernah mendengarnya dari sesama volunteer yang bekerja di sini" Kris tersenyum

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Permisi...Junmyeon-ssi, ini sudah waktunya untuk diperiksa" ujar seorang perawat yang datang bersama uisa

"Arraseo" angguk Suho

Kris yang sedari tadi duduk di dekat Suho, segera berpindah dari tempatnya untuk mempersilahkan uisa dan perawat melakukan tugasnya. Namja dengan tinggi 187 cm tersebut menunggu dengan sabar hingga namja pemilik kamar yang ia singgahi selesai dengan pemeriksaan yang tengah dilakukannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan kedua manik matanya berhenti tepat di dalah satu bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja. Ia melihat ke dalam bingkai foto tersebut, dimana di dalamnya terdapat gambar sebuah keluarga yang tengah tersenyum senang. Kris mengenali salah satu orang yang berada di dalam foto tersebut, yaitu Suho dengan senyuman lembut dan bahagia terukir di wajah angelic miliknya.

"Keadaanmu cukup membaik, Junmyeon-ssi. Terlihat meningkat daripada hari sebelumnya, apakah ada hal yang membuatmu senang hari ini?" tanya Uisa sembari membereskan peralatannya

"Itu..." Suho melirik ke arah Kris "Aku mendapatkan teman baru"

"Ah itu bagus" Uisa melihat ke arah Kris yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya "Aku harap kau menjadi teman baik untuknya, permisi"

"Ne, ageshimida" Kris membungkuk sopan

...

"Um Kris...jika kau tidak sibuk, maukah kau menemaniku hari ini?" tanya Suho

"Baiklah, lagipula aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini" angguk Kris

"Gomawo, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke taman? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di sana"

"Arraseo, kajja" Kris membantu Suho berdiri dari tempat tidurnya

**Seoul International Hospital [Park], 11.00 PM**

"Hari yang cukup cerah..." Suho memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati angin yang bertiup lembut

'Senyuman yang lembut dan menenangkan' batin Kris

"Kris, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Suho menatap Kris

"Ne, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa kau bekerja sebagai volunteer di rumah sakit ini? Padahal kau memiliki tubuh dan penampilan yang sempurna untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain"

"[tertawa kecil] sebenarnya aku melakukan ini, hanya sebagai sampingan saja. Karena aku ingin sekali membantu orang lain secara langsung seperti ini" jelas Kris

"Hoo...begitu, itu berarti kau memiliki pekerjaan utama? Boleh aku tahu apa pekerjaan utamamu?"

"Rahasia, kau tidak akan mengerti jika aku memberitahukannya" ujar Kris

"Begitu..." Suho sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Mianhae..." Kris mengacak-acak pelan rambut Suho 'Ini belum saatnya aku memberitahukannya padamu'

Suho tersenyum lembut menanggapi hal yang tengah dilakukan Kris padanya, ia merasakan suatu perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang sudah lama tidak ia temui dari orang lain selain keluarga dan teman dekatnya. Perasaan dimana ia diterima dan tidak dibedakan seperti sekarang, diperlakukan layaknya orang normal lainnya yang tidak memiliki kekurangan. Suho menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kris, mencoba menyamankan dirinya di samping namja yang baru ia kenali. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah namja berwajah angelic yang kini telah menyamankan dirinya, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan apa yang Suho lakukan. Kris terdiam sembari memperhatikan wajah Suho yang kini tengah tertidur, wajah yang terlihat sangat damai dengan hiasan senyuman lembut nan menawan. Senyuman yang baru bisa ia lihat hari ini, senyuman lembut dan hangat berbeda dengan senyuman yang ia lihat dari jauh ketika sesekali memperhatikannya.

"Suho-ah..." panggil Kris pelan

"..."

"Ternyata kau masih terlelap, baiklah..." Kris memindahkan posisi Suho dan kemudian menggendongnya

-o0o-

**Suho's Room, 12.15 PM**

Cklek

"Junmyeon-ah, oh..."

"Annyeonghaseyo..." sapa Kris pada seorang yeoja paruh baya di depannya

"Annyeonghaseyo..." balas sang yeoja "[melihat] sebaiknya kau turunkan dahulu Junmyeon di tempat tidur"

"Ne" Kris beranjak untuk menurunkan dan membaringkan Suho di tempat tidur

...

"Gomawo, mianhae...pasti Junmyeon membuatmu repot" ujar sang yeoja

"Animida [menggeleng] Kris imnida, aku seorang volunteer di rumah sakit ini" Kris membungkuk sopan

"Aku ummanya Junmyeon, ah maksudku Suho" ujar Nyonya Kim

"Gwenchana ahjumma, aku sudah mengetahuinya" Kris menunjuk papan nama yang berada di tempat tidur

"Ah ne, ada keperluan apa kau bersama Junmyeon? Apa kau diminta pihak rumah sakit untuk menemaninya?" tanya Nyonya Kim

"Animida, ini keinginanku sendiri. Jadi bukan karena pekerjaanku sebagai volunteer" jelas Kris

"Gomawo, Junmyeon pasti sangat senang bisa berkenalan dengan orang sepertimu. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang mau mendekatinya, meskipun dengan keadaannya sekarang" Nyonya Kim menatap lurus ke depan

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Suho, dan itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa orang tidak ingin mendekatinya? Aku tahu tubuh Suho lemah, tapi itu tidak berarti bisa menghalangi untuk mengenal dan berteman dengannya bukan?" Kris menghela napas pelan "Mianhamnida ahjumma, aku jadi terbawa perasanku"

"Gwenchana, ahjumma malah senang sekaligus terkejut dengan ucapanmu tadi" Nyonya Kim tersenyum "Ucapanmu terdengar seperti orang yang sangat memahami Junmyeon"

"Begitu..."

"Kris, ahjumma harap kau bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuk Junmyeon. Mungkin lebih dari hanya sekadar teman yang baik, tapi orang yang menyayangi Junmyeon dan terus bersamanya" Nyonya Kim menepuk pundak Kris

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ahjumma..." Kris agak terkejut

"[tersenyum] itu karena kau telah berhasil membuat Junmyeon tersenyum lembut kembali, senyuman yang telah lama hilang darinya" Nyonya Kim beralih menatap Suho yang masih tertidur

"..." Kris terdiam

Nyonya Kim menceritakan tentang Suho kepada Kris, ia menceritakan bagaimana sifat anaknya saat sebelum dan setelah mendengar vonis tentang penyakit jantung yang dimiliki. Wajah Nyonya Kim terlihat berubah-ubah ketika bercerita, namun hal tersebut tidak membuatnya menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. Kris yang mendengarkan cerita dari Nyonya Kim, berusaha tenang dan meresapi semua yang ia dengar. Namja berparas tampan tersebut sama sekali tidak menampakkan emosinya, seolah-olah ia adalah seorang yang tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali. Namun sebenarnya hal itu ia lakukan agar dirinya tidak hanyut terbawa oleh suasana, karena saat ini hatinya terasa hangat dan perih. Keseriusan dan ketenangan yang terjadi diantara Nyonya Kim dan Kris terusik, ketika mendengar suara dari namja berwajah angelic yang sudah bangun dari tidur cukup lamanya.

"Umma...kenapa aku sudah berada di kamar?" tanya Suho yang bingung ketika menyadari dimana ia sekarang

"Kris yang membawamu ke sini, saat itu kau sedang tertidur pulas" jelas Nyonya Kim

"Kris yang membawaku" Suho terkejut ketika melihat Kris yang menatapnya "Mianhae, aku pasti membuatmu repot [menunduk malu]"

"Gwenchana, aku tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali" Kris tersenyum

"Hm...ini sudah waktunya makan siang, sebentar lagi makananmu akan diantar" ujar nyonya Kim sembari melihat jam "Kris, apa kau lapar? Ahjumma akan membelikanmu makanan"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot ahjumma, lagipula aku masih belum lapar. Aku bisa membeli makanan sendiri" tolak Kris halus

"Arraseo, tapi jangan sampai kau lupa makan. Ah! Sepertinya makanan untuk Junmyeon sudah datang" Nyonya Kim beranjak ke arah pintu

Cklek

"Junmyeon-ah ini makananmu jagi, makan yang banyak arrachi?"

"Ne umma, arraseo" angguk Suho

"Kebetulan umma harus kembali pulang, gwenchana? Umma akan kembali nanti malam" Nyonya Kim mengambil tasnya

"Ne umma, gwenchana. Ada Kris yang menemaniku" ujar Suho

"Arreseo, jangan membuatnya repot. Kris, ahjumma minta tolong untuk menjaganya" pinta Nyonya Kim

"Ne, ahjumma" Kris membungkuk sopan

"Kalau begitu aku permisi" Nyonya Kim beranjak

...

"Sebaiknya kau mulai makan sekarang, Suho. Tidak enak jika sudah dingin" ujar Kris sembari membantu membuka plastik yang menutup

"Gomawo, aku makan sekarang"

Suho mengambil sendok dan mulai menikmati bubur dan lauk pauk yang menjadi menu makan siangnya, ia terlihat sangat lahap ketika mennyantap semua makanan yang disediakan kepadanya. Sesekali ia terlihat kesulitan saat ingin mengambil dan memotong lauk pauk yang ada, namun beruntung Kris selalu siap sedia untuk membantunya. Hal tersebut membuat namja berwajah angelic tersebut merona malu, ia tidak terbiasa dibantu oleh orang lain diluar keluarga dan teman dekatnya. Kris yang melihat perubahan pada wajah Suho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ia tidak menyangka namja yang kini berada dihadapannya bisa bersikap seperti itu. Padahal ketika belum mengenalnya secara dekat, ia berpikir Suho adalah namja yang lembut dan berkharisma. Bukan seperti yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini, namun terkadang perkiraan bisa meleset bukan? Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Selesai...gomawo telah membantuku saat makan, Kris" Suho tersenyum

"Cheonman, kau ingin melakukan apa setelah ini?" tanya Kris yang membereskan nampan makanan Suho

"Hum...[melihat jam dinding] biasanya jam segini aku pergi ke atap untuk melihat pemandangan kota dari atas sana" ujar Suho

"Arraseo, kita ke sana sekarang" ajak Kris

"Gwenchana yo? Aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu" Suho agak ragu

"Gwenchana, lagipula aku sudah memutuskan untuk menemanimu hari ini. Jadi apapun yang biasa kau lakukan, aku akan mengikutinya" Kris tersenyum

"Arraseo, gomawo"

**Seoul International Hospital [Rooftop], 14.30 PM**

"Pemandangan yang menyenangkan, meskipun tidak jauh dari hari-hari sebelumnya" ujar Suho yang tenggelam dalam kegiatannya

"Kau terlihat sangat menyukainya, apa ini karena kau tidak bisa merasakannya?" tanya Kris hati-hati

"Ne [mengangguk] aku ingin sekali merasakannya lagi, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin dengan keadaanku sekarang" pandangan Suho berubah sendu

"Apa yang ingin kau dapatkan atau lakukan jika seandainya kau mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukannya?"

"Aku ingin menikmati pemandangan kota, membeli barang dengan temanku, dan menghabiskan waktu sore di sungai Han"

"Arraseo, kalau begitu kita lakukan semua itu besok. Aku akan meminta perijinan agar kau bisa melakukannya" ujar Kris mantap

"Jinjja yo? Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?" Suho menatap Kris penasaran

"Mudah, karena aku memiliki kenalan yang bisa membantuku di rumah sakit ini. Dia juga yang membantuku ketika aku ingin menjadi volunteer di rumah sakit ini" jelas Kris

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo" Suho tersenyum lembut

"Ne, sebaiknya kita menikmati pemandangan kembali"

-o0o-

**Seoul International Hospital, 19.00 PM**

"Besok aku akan datang lebih pagi, jadi bersiaplah dan istirahat yang cukup"

"Ne" angguk Suho

"Sampai bertemu besok" pamit Kris

Kris beranjak keluar dari kamar rawat Suho, ia berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit ke arah luar. Suasana rumah sakit terlihat cukup sepi hari ini, hanya terlihat beberapa perawat dan Uisa yang berlalu lalang. Tidak seperti hari lainnya dimana suasana cukup ramai, dan banyak keluarga pasien yang datang berkunjung. Kris menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali berdiri menyandar di dekat jendela, ia pun segera menghampiri orang tersebut dan menyapanya. Orang yang disapa olehnya megalihkan pandangannya, senyuman terlihat menghiasi wajah muda dengan pipi chubby menggemaskan tersebut. Namun siapa sangka ia adalah orang yang sangat dihormati oleh Kris, sebagai teman yang memiliki umur yang sama meskipun agak sedikit lebih tua.

"Kau sudah lama berada di sini, Xiumin hyung?" tanya Kris yang kini ikut menyandar

"Baru saja, aku juga memiliki tugas yang harus kuselesaikan di sini" ujar Xiumin "Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau senang melakukan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku senang, tapi ini membuatku khawatir juga" Kris menatap lurus ke depan

"Khawatir kenapa? Bukankah ini justru akan membuatmu bisa terus bersamanya?" Xiumin menatap Kris heran

"Memang hyung, ini akan dapat membuatku terus bersamanya. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa dia bisa menerimanya, karena aku melihat semangat hidupnya yang besar"

"Kita tidak bisa melawan takdir tetap Kris, semua berjalan sesuai waktunya. Bukankah ini adalah kesempatan yang kau tunggu? Untuk bisa berkenalan dengannya secara lebih jauh, dan juga mengungkapkan perasaan yang kau pendam?"

"Arraseo hyung tapi tetap saja aku..." Kris menghela napas pelan

"Jangan membuat dirimu masuk ke dalam masalah, Kris. Kau sudah termasuk dalam list dewan pengawas, gunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik agar kau bisa terlepas dari para pengawas" Xiumin menepuk bauh Kris pelan dan beranjak

"..."

Kris pov

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Aku duduk sembari memikirkan hal yang telah kubicarakan dengan Xiumin hyung, pikiranku tidak bisa lepas dari semua itu. Aku tahu yang kulakukan kali ini demi kebaikanku juga, namun hal itu terasa berat untuk dilakukan. Aku ingat saat aku pertama kali melihat Suho, ia terlihat seperti angel yang merindukan tempat lahirnya. Tatapan sendu yang menghias wajahnya, membuatku ingin sekali mendekatinya. Sayangnya saat itu aku sedang melakukan pekerjaanku, jadi aku tidak bisa mendekatinya untuk berkenalan. Hari-hari kujalani dengan menggeluti pekerjaanku di rumah sakit ini, dan yang paling aku senangi adalah saat aku selalu bisa menemukan Suho tengah duduk di taman sendirian. Wajah angelic miliknya terlihat sangat teduh dan menenangkan, hal yang berbeda 180o denganku yang memiliki wajah terkesan dingin. Setiap hari aku selalu menyempatkan waktuku untuk melihatnya, bahkan tidak jarang aku mencari informasi dengannya. Secara tidak langsung aku merasa ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang timbul dalam hatiku, sebuah perasaan yang belum aku dapatkan sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendekatinya dan berkenalan dengannya, walaupun sebenarnya ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku juga.

Flashback

One day before

**Seoul International Hospital, 21.00 PM**

Drap drap drap

"Kris!"

"Xiumin hyung? Waeyo?" tanyaku yang heran dengan kedatangan hyungku tersebut

"Aku ingin memberikan ini" Xiumin menyerahkan sebuah surat "Sepertinya pekerjaan baru untukmu"

"Apa ini?" aku membaca surat yang kuterima "Hyung! Nomor ini...[membuka buku yang di pegang] tidak mungkin..."

"Waeyo?" Xiumin ikut melihat isi surat dan halaman buku yang dipegang Kris "Mwo!? Kau beruntung sekali, Kris!"

"Ne hyung, aku beruntung..." aku mengangguk pelan

Flashback end

-o0o-

**Seoul International Hospital, 09.00 AM**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke sebuah kamar rawat inap milik seorang namja yang akan kuajak berkeliling kota hari ini, tidak lupa kusiapkan surat ijin untuk keluar dari rumah sakit yang kudapatkan dari kenalan di rumah sakit ini. Dengan perlahan kuketuk pintu kamar rawat dengan nomor 225 yang tertera jelas, kemudian masuk ke dalam setelah mendapat persetujuan dari seseorang di dalam. Aku membungkuk hormat kepada yeoja paruh baya yang kukenal sebagai umma dari namja berwajah angelic yang kini tersenyum menatapku, tidak lupa kusapa dengan menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku. Kim ahjumma membalas sapaanku, kemudian ia memintaku untuk duduk di sofa yang ada. Tanpa banyak bicara aku segera duduk di sofa yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Suho, namja berwajah angelic yang kini tengah bersiap dengan dibantu oleh Kim ahjumma.

"Kris, mianhae jika hari ini Junmyeon membuatmu repot kembali" ujar Kim ahjumma setelah selesai membantu Suho bersiap

"Gwenchana ahjumma, aku melakukan ini dengan senang hati" ujarku sembari tersenyum

"Ahjumma kaget ketika mendengar kabar dari Suho bahwa kalian akan keluar hari ini, apalagi sampai meminta surat ijin. Tapi ahjumma juga bersyukur, setidaknya dengan begini Suho menjadi lebih semangat dari biasanya"

"Umma..." Suho memeluk Kim ahjumma

"Jangan membuatnya repot, ne?" Kim ahjumma mengelus rambut Suho lembut

"Ne umma" angguk Suho "Kris, aku ke kamar mandi dahulu sebentar"

"Ne" anggukku

...

"Kris..." aku menoleh "Ahjumma merasa kau akan membawa Suho pergi jauh, seakan tidak akan kembali lagi"

"Kenapa ahjumma berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku yang sedikit tersentak

"Hanya firasat saja, kalaupun benar ahjumma akan merelakannya. Selain itu biarkan ahjumma melihat senyumannya, dan tolong jaga dia baik-baik" Kim ahjumma menepuk pundakku

"Ne, ahjumma" ujarku dengan suara pelan

Aku membungkuk hormat dan berpamitan ketika melihat Suho sudah menungguku, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Kami berdua keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju keluar rumah sakit, setelah sebelumnya memberikan surat ijin keluar kepada perawat yang berjaga. Kami segera berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, dan masuk ke dalam bus yang pergi ke Myeondong. Suho menggenggam lenganku agar tidak terjatuh, ia masih belum terbiasa untuk berjalan seperti ini. Wajah Suho terlihat sangat senang meskipun sedikit pucat, namun ia bisa menutupinya dengan senyuman lembut yang selalu terpasang. Senyuman yang sangat aku sukai, dan dapat membuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang. Suho-ah seandainya kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, apa kau masih tetap akan memasang senyumanmu? Senyuman yang membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku darimu.

Kris pov end

Kris masih terus memandang Suho tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali, sedangkan yang ditatap tengah tenggelam dalam menikmati pemandangan kota. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat namja berwajah angelic yang berada di sampingnya sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan yang ada, menurutnya hal itu terlihat sangat lucu. Mata yang dibuka lebar dan mulut yang tidak terkatup membentuk huruf O, membuat namja berparas tampan nan dingin menarik napas dalam agar tidak tertawa. Setelah tiga puluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Seoul. Kris menggenggam tangan Suho erat dan membantunya turun, ia tidak mau namja berwajah angelic tersebut jatuh atau tiba-tiba terpisah darinya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin kemana sekarang?" tanya Kris

"Aku ingin ke toko pernak-pernik, aku ingin membeli sesuatu di sana" ujar Suho "Tempatnya agak jauh ke dalam, Gwenchana yo?"

"Gwenchana, kajja!" angguk Kris

"Gomawo" Suho tersenyum

'Senyuman hangat itu lagi...'

**Myeondong, 12.00 PM**

"Kau benar-benar ingin membeli ini semua?" tanya Kris yang membantu membawa barang yang akan dibeli oleh Suho

"Ne, aku akan memberikannya pada keluargaku dan semua teman dekatku" angguk Suho

"Waeyo?"

"Hanya ingin membelikan saja, karena aku memiliki firasat jika aku tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi" pandangan Suho berubah sendu

"Mianhae..." gumam Kris pelan

"Huh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Kris?" Suho menatap Kris

"Aniya, sebaiknya kita segera membayar"

"Arraseo"

...

"Semuanya jadi 300 won" ujar sang kasir

"Ini" Suho memberikan beberapa lembar uang

Sang kasir menerima uang yang diberikan oleh Suho "Gomawo [membungkuk] ah ne...toko kami sedang mengadakan give away gelang couple dengan cara memainkan sebuah game, apakah anda berniat untuk mencoba?"

"Um..." Suho menatap Kris "Ti-"

"Aku akan mencobanya" ujar Kris mantap membuat Suho melebarkan kedua matanya tidak percaya

"Baiklah, biar saya jelaskan caranya. Anda hanya tinggal melempar lingkaran ini ke tiang disana, anda dinyatakan menang jika berhasil memasukan ketiga lingkaran yang diberikan" jelas sang kasir

"Arraseo"

Kris menerima tiga buah lingkaran yang diberikan oleh kasir kepadanya, ia pun bersiap untuk memainkan game yang ada. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Kris untuk memainkan game seperti ini, karena ia bisa memainkannya dengan mudah dan memenangkan hadiah yang dijanjikan. Semua orang yang melihat ia bermain sangat terpukau dengan kemampuannya, selain itu ekspresi tenang dan cool yang terpancar dari wajahnya membuat orang berpikir bahwa ia merupakan seorang pro dalam permainan ini. Sama seperti orang lain yang melihat Kris bermain, Suho juga sangat terpesona dengan kemampuan Kris. Tidak hanya soal kemampuan saja, tetapi juga terpesona dengan Kris pribadi. Selama ini ia belum pernah bertemu orang yang menurutnya perfect seperti Kris, bahkan temannya yang bisa dibilang perfect masih jauh dibandingkan Kris.

"Suho-ah, gwenchana yo" Kris mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Suho

"Gwenchana..." Suho menunduk malu 'Kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini?'

"Lihat [memegang sepasang gelang] aku berhasil mendapatkannya" Kris tersenyum

"Kenapa kau..." Suho memandang Kris heran

"Karena aku tahu kau menginginkannya" bisik Kris pelan di telinga Suho

BLUSH

"Go- gomawo..." Suho memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sudah seperti tomat

"Kajja, sebaiknya kita membeli makanan. Ini sudah waktunya kau untuk makan dan minum obat" Kris menggandeng tangan Suho

**At Restaurant, 14.00 PM**

"Kau tidak memesan makanan, Kris?" tanya Suho yang heran karena Kris hanya memesan minuman saja

"Hmh...aku belum begitu lapar, ini juga bukan waktuku untuk makan. Lagipula dengan melihatmu makan dengan lahap saja, aku sudah merasa kenyang" Kris mengacak rambut Suho pelan

BLUSH

"A..arraseo, kalau begitu jangan mencoba untuk meminta makanan dariku" Suho kembali menyantap makanannya

"Ne..." Kris tersenyum

...

"Hmh...sudah lama aku tidak menyantap makanan seperti ini" Suho mendorong piring kotor ke tengah meja "Ini mungkin yang terakhir kali aku menyantapnya dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali dengan ucapanmu?" tanya Kris yang membuat Suho segera menatapnya

"Karena aku pasti tidak akan memiliki kesempatan seperti ini lagi" Suho mengalihkan pandangannya keluar "Mengingat usia hidupku hanya tinggal sebentar lagi"

Puk

"_So sad... and I don't like to hear that_" Kris mengacak rambut Suho pelan "Nikmati waktu ini dengan baik, jika kau berpikir tidak akan memiliki kesempatan seperti ini lagi"

"Kris..."

"Aku akan membayar pesanan kita, setelah itu kita pergi ke sungai Han. Arrachi?"

Suho menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dan Kris mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta bill setelahnya. Tak lama kemudian salah seorang pelayan datang memberikan bill, kemudian Kris memberikan beberapa lembar uang. Kris dan Suho segera pergi menuju halte bus setelah menerima uang kembali, dan menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka ke arah tujuan yang dekat dengan sungai Han. Kris dan Suho segera masuk ke dalam bus, lalu duduk di tempat yang kosong. Kris dengan sigap memperhatikan semua pergerakan Suho, agar namja berwajah angelic tersebut tetap dalam keadaan yang baik. Perjalanan kali ini cukup memakan waktu yang lama, karena padatnya arus lalu lintas di siang menjelang sore hari ini. Suho yang awalnya sibuk memandangi suasana jalanan, kini tertidur pulas di bahu Kris. Kris yang mengetahui Suho tengah tertidur, segera memperbaiki posisi namja pemilik senyuman lembut yang ia sukai agar lebih nyaman.

**Han River, 18.00 PM**

"Hmh...[membuka mata] !" Suho segera membenarkan posisinya "Mi..mianhae, huh? Sejak kapan aku berada di sini?"

"Sudah sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, tenanglah...tadi aku yang memposisikanmu seperti itu. Karena tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan bantalan, jadi aku membiarkanmu memakai kakiku sebagai bantal" jelas Kris

"Itu berarti...kau menggendongku dari bus sampai ke sini? Geurae?" tanya Suho

"[mengangguk] ternyata kau ringan ya..." Kris tersenyum yang lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai kecil

"Jangan mengejekku, aku tahu berat badanku ringan" Suho memukul lengan Kris pelan

"Hahahaha..." Kris mengacak-acak rambut Suho pelan

...

"Suho-ah, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja, kau ingin menanyakan apa?" Suho menatap Kris

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika mengetahui, seandainya...ini adalah hari terakhirmu?" tanya Kris dengan hati-hati

"Perasaanku? Tentu saja aku menerimanya dengan baik, karena aku sudah mempersiapkan diri akan hal itu dan tentu saja melakukan hal seperti yang kulakukan hari ini" jawab Suho tenang

"Kau tidak menyesal? Karena kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi lagi"

"Aku tidak menyesalinya, karena aku yakin bisa bertemu dengan mereka semua nanti" ujar Suho mantap

"Begitu..." Kris tersenyum 'Gomawo...setidaknya aku bisa melakukan tugasku dengan baik sekarang'

"Kris? Wae- ukh!" Suho memegang dadanya yang terasa perih

"Suho-ah? Gwenchana yo?" Kris menopang tubuh Suho

"Gwencha..."

"SUHO-AH!"

-o0o-

**Seoul International Hospital, 20.00 PM**

Drap drap drap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar cukup ribut di salah satu lorong rumah sakit, derap langkah kaki tersebut berhenti di salah satu ruangan dimana terbaring seorang namja berwajah angelic yang sedang ditangani oleh beberapa Uisa dan perawat. Berbagai peralatan medis digunakan untuk dapat menolong namja yang masih berusaha untuk tetap bertahan, meskipun lama kelamaan tubuh namja tersebut mulai melemah. Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu untuk usaha penyelamatan, para Uisa dan perawat pun meninggalkan ruangan karena sudah berhasil melakukan penyelamatan. Seorang namja yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar ruangan, segera menanyakan keadaan sang namja yang berada di dalam kepada salah satu Uisa yang ada.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, uisa-nim?"

"Ah kalau tidak salah, kau Kris?" Kris mengangguk "Keadaan Junmyeon-ssi...sudah cukup membaik kali ini, meskipun ia masih terlihat lemah. Namun kau tidak perlu khawatir, keadaannya pasti membaik. Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan, permisi"

"Gamshamnida, uisa-nim" Kris membungkuk sopan

Tap tap tap

"Kris..." panggil Suho pelan

"Ne, Suho-ah" Kris mendekat ke arah Suho

"Mianhae...aku membuatmu repot kembali"

"Gwenchana, tidak perlu meminta maaf Suho-ah"

"Kris..." Suho mengulurkan tangannya "Aku ingin kau menemaniku di sini..."

"Arraseo, aku akan menemanimu" Kris menggenggam tangan Suho

"Gomawo, kau orang yang sangat baik" Suho tersenyum "Aku lelah..."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah..."

"Ne [mengangguk] tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Suho menatap Kris "Aku tidak yakin, apakah aku boleh mengatakan ini padamu"

"Katakan saja, aku akan menerimanya" pinta Kris

"Gomawo karena sudah berniat untuk menjadi temanku, aku sangat senang dan menyukainya"

"Cheonman, Suho-ah"

"Annyeonghi jumuseyo, Kris..." Suho menutup kedua matanya

"Ne...annyeonghi jumuseyo, Suho-ah" Kris membenarkan selimut yang digunakan oleh Suho dan mengecup keningnya "Istirahatlah dengan tenang, Suho-ah. Karena setelah ini, aku akan menjalankan tugasku"

...

_Aku tahu..._

_Kau pasti akan terkejut ketika membuka matamu..._

_Karena kau kini sudah berada di dunia yang sama denganku..._

_Tapi aku tidak menyesal telah membawamu ke sini..._

_Dengan begini aku telah berhasil menjalankan tugasku..._

_Walaupun pada awalnya ini terasa sulit..._

_Mianhae..._

_Aku harap kau bisa menerimanya..._

_My Angel..._

...

-o0o-

**Seoul, 09.00 PM**

Seorang namja berpakaian serba putih tengah berdiri sembari melihat pemandangan kota di pagi hari, tidak lupa senyuman lembut yang selalu terpasang di wajah angelic miliknya. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan kota di pagi hari ini, sehingga tidak sadar jika ada seorang namja lain yang berjalan mendekatinya. Sang namja berwajah angelic sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan namja lain yang cukup tiba-tiba, namun ia tidak berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya. Karena ia bisa tahu hanya dengan merasakan perlakuan lembut dari sang namja, yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh kepalanya di salah satu pundaknya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam padaku, my angel?"

"..." sang namja yang dipanggil angel hanya tersenyum

"Kau masih kesal, karena aku tidak memberitahukan padamu siapa diriku?"

"Ani...bukan karena itu, aku malah senang kau telah melakukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi tugasmu"

"Lalu kenapa?" sang namja mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku hanya kesal karena aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kuucapkan padamu di saat terakhir itu"

"Bukankah kau sudah mengatakannya padaku?"

"Ani, ada lagi selain hal itu. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya, karena aku terlalu gugup"

"Kalau begitu ucapkan saja sekarang" pinta sang namja

"Aku...sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu dari-"

"Arraseo, tidak perlu kau lanjutkan. Aku sudah mengetahuinya, karena aku juga menyukaimu" sang namja melepas pelukannya dan berdiri saling berhadapan "Saranghae, Suho-ah"

Suho terkejut "Nado saranghae, Kris..."

"Jadi...kau sudah tidak kesal lagi kan sekarang?" tanya Kris

"Aniyo..." Suho menggeleng pelan "Kajja! Ini sudah waktunya kita kembali..."

"Ne, my angel"

...

_Aku tahu..._

_Kau bisa menerimanya..._

_Karena kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu..._

_Aku bersyukur..._

_Karena bisa melakukannya untukmu..._

_Orang yang telah menarik perhatianku..._

_Dan hampir membuatku terjerumus pada kesalahan yang fatal..._

_Namun tertolong karena sebuah takdir..._

_Yang membuat kita bisa bersama seperti ini..._

_Sebagai pasangan angel of death and angel..._

...

-The End-


End file.
